Mystes
by Namineh87
Summary: Per la prima volta in diversi mesi, i giorni di ferie di Zack e Cloud dai loro rispettivi impegni riescono straordinariamente a coincidere. Il progetto di Zack per la giornata non riuscirà però ad andare in porto a causa di un vecchio trauma di Cloud.


**"Ehi! Non dirmi che hai intenzione di metter mano a quella roba, oggi …"**

**"Sono indietro con il programma, cosa dovrei fare?"**

**"Ma oggi è il tuo giorno libero!"**

**"Motivo in più per approfittarne e recuperare …"**

**"No, no! Non se ne parla affatto! … Tu ora metti via quei libri … e cerchi di rilassarti un po', come si dovrebbe!"**

**"Tu, piuttosto, non hai proprio nient'altro da fare?"**

**"Nay … Giorno libero anche per me …"**

**"… La Shinra si è finalmente data allo sfoltimento della sua schiera di nullafacenti?"**

**"Ma che simpatico …"**

**"E comunque sono davvero indietro …"**

**"…"**

Cloud riprese così ad estrarre dalla sua borsa pile di fascicoli e altri volumi, raccogliendoli ordinatamente sulla sua scrivania. Zack se ne stette a osservarlo, dalla porta della stanza, semplicemente, senza protestare oltre, almeno a parole. Incrociò le braccia mettendo su' un'espressione di profonda contrarietà per l'incontestabile decisione presa dal suo amico.

Quello sarebbe stato, con molta probabilità, uno dei pochissimi giorni in cui le loro "ferie" avrebbero straordinariamente coinciso. Non era sua minima intenzione lasciare che andasse sciupato in quel modo.

Trascorsero alcuni istanti. Zack, al fine, si decise a ricorrere ai suoi "alternativi" mezzi per dissuadere il giovane dai suoi poco eccitanti progetti per le prossime ore. Camminò nella sua direzione, portandosi alle sue spalle. Quando gli fu ormai prossimo, sollevò, lente, le mani, a cingere in un intenso abbraccio il ventre del ragazzo, traendolo verso di sé in un impeto lievemente meno contenuto.

**"Z-Zack …"**

**"… Pensavo …"**

Cominciò, sollevando appena la testa a intrecciarla fra i biondi ciuffi ribelli della chioma di Cloud, adagiandone il mento su di essa.

**"… che sarebbe un peccato sprecare un giorno così …"**

**"… Lo so … per questo farei meglio a studiare …"**

**"Non parlavo di quello …"**

**"… Zack …"**

**"Pensavo di passarlo a fare l'amore con te … E' un'idea così malvagia?"**

**"… No …"**

**"E allora?"**

Domandò, prendendo, lentamente, a baciare Cloud sulla testa, poi chinandosi appena a baciarne il bordo dell'orecchio, e infine dedicandosi totalmente al suo collo.

**"Zack …"**

**"Senza contare … che è da molto che non lo facciamo più …"**

**"…"**

**"Ehi?"**

**"…"**

Zack, aiutandosi con le mani che teneva ancora adagiate sul ventre del ragazzo, lo guidò fino a voltarlo un po' più comodamente dalla sua parte, a sufficienza per portare le proprie labbra ad affondare sulle sue e prendere a baciarlo, sempre più intensamente. Socchiudendo appena la bocca, sprofondò un po' di più a crearsi un varco in quella di Cloud, a indurlo a schiuderla sotto il suo calco.

Il ragazzo cedette alla sua insistenza quasi subito, abbandonandosi sicuro a quei familiari calore e soffice morbidezza delle sue labbra. Quando le loro bocche furono così fuse, Zack si apprestò a inoltrare anche la sua lingua, a immergerla deciso nell'umido covo del ragazzo, per il suo gusto prenderne ad assaporare.

Nella sua soverchiante pressione, Cloud si ritrovò a breve quasi impossibilitato nel ricambiare in un qualunque modo il gesto del suo amico, ritrovandosi invece costretto, mentre un sempre più crescente senso di soffocamento stava prendendo a farsi spazio nel suo petto, quasi a dimenarsi con violenza, a fuggire la ormai fastidiosa invasione.

Finché, quasi disperato, non si divincolò a forza dall'abbraccio che lo cingeva proiettandosi ad alcuni passi dal moro ragazzo, dedicandosi a recuperare a intensi respiri il fiato rubatogli da quell'asfissiante congiunzione cui avevano indotto le loro bocche.

**"S-Scusa, io …"**

**"… N-No … è colpa mia …"**

**"No, sono stato io … Ho affondato troppo …"**

**"Zack … Io …"**

**"… Non fa niente … Tanto non ci riuscirei nemmeno … se dovessi forzarti …"**

**"… E' che … ci ho solo perso l'abitudine …"**

**"In effetti abbiamo davvero poco tempo da trascorrere insieme … anche all'infuori di giorni liberi come questo … … Hai paura che possa farti ancora male?"**

**"… No …"**

**"Sai che con me non puoi fingere … E poi ne avresti ogni diritto … dopo … il modo in cui è andata l'altra volta … Anche se era la prima-"**

**"Non è stato niente! … E' stata … colpa mia …"**

**"… Sono stato io a ferirti …"**

**"… Perché io non ti ho aiutato …"**

**"Eri solo in ansia … Può succedere …"**

**"Sono io che non sono capace …"**

**"Non ci vuole mica la licenza per quel genere di cose …"**

**"Non dire idiozie! …"**

**"… E' stata colpa mia-"**

**"Smettila!"**

**"…"**

**"… Io non riesco a rilassarmi …"**

**"Perché sono io che non ti aiuto … In effetti …"**

**"Ti ho detto di smetterla …"**

**"Stavolta avremmo tutto il tempo … Potremmo … prenderla con calma …"**

**"… E' inutile …"**

**"Posso … baciarti …?"**

**"Cosa …? Che intenzioni hai?"**

**"Baciarti …"**

Disse, quasi in un sussurro, avanzando a lenti passi in direzione di Cloud, cautelo.

**"N-No …"**

Ma Zack non gli prestò ascolto. Si portò innanzi a lui, prendendone le spalle tra le mani, a vincolarlo in un'energica stretta. Cloud chinò il viso, tentando di nascondersi come poteva sotto la sua folta capigliatura, serrando stretti gli occhi. Anche l'altro si chinò appena, a stampare un soffice bacio sulla sua fronte, facendosi strada attraverso alcune scomposte ciocche che la velavano.

Cloud diede un violento strappo, a cercare di indurre alla rinuncia il suo amico. Ma Zack non si lasciò dissuadere, intensificando, invece, ulteriormente, la pressione di quel bacio, anche se senza spingere troppo.

Attese quindi, in tutta pazienza, che il giovane biondino si convincesse a farsene una ragione: non si sarebbe arreso, sarebbe andato fino in fondo, per rifare le cose da capo, e stavolta per bene, come si doveva, come lui meritava, come entrambi lo meritavano.

**"Dimmi la verità … Hai paura?"**

**"… Perché dovrei? …"**

**"… Perché … per quanto desideri il contrario … alla fine non riesco che a comportarmi sempre in questo modo … Da perfetto egoista …"**

**"… Si può sapere cosa ti è preso oggi? … Parli come se avessi bevuto troppo …"**

**"… Forse …"**

**"Stupido …"**

**"Già … Sono solo uno stupido …"**

Stavolta, con sorpresa di Zack, fu Cloud a sollevare il suo volto, guidandolo a far dono di un dolce bacio alle labbra del suo amico, portando poi, in accompagnamento, le sue braccia ad avvolgerne gentilmente il collo in un tenero, intenso abbraccio. Il suo cuore pulsava all'impazzata, il moro ragazzo poteva sentirlo distintamente, nel contatto che i loro petti instaurarono. E i suoi occhi, più che socchiusi, soavemente, nel trasporto, erano serrati, forti, in una pungente stretta. Non tardò molto a capirlo, Zack.

Pur indirettamente, il suo amico, con il suo corpo gli stava trasmettendo un chiarissimo messaggio: la precedente esperienza gli aveva davvero lasciato un tragico segno.

Al che, spinto da un nuovo proposito, Zack prese ancora una volta a intensificare quel loro bacio, cercandosi un varco per far breccia nel palato di Cloud, con la sua lingua. Stavolta non esercitò molta pressione, cercando piuttosto di scivolare tra le labbra del giovane anziché tentare di divaricarle a forza con le proprie, come spontaneamente a ricadervi nell'impulso di un passionale desiderio.

Cloud lo lasciò prendere possesso di lui, ma il moro poteva sentire che la maniera in cui si stava offrendo alla sua bocca non era guidata da serena spontaneità, ma da un brutale forzamento indotto. Avrebbe voluto fermarsi, per evitare al giovane di farsi del male, in quel modo, ma non lo fece, andando invece avanti nei suoi intenti.

Provò così di nuovo a infilare la sua lingua attraverso la cavità del ragazzo, cercando stavolta di non esercitare troppa oppressione, a concedergli spazio e modo di rispondere ai suoi stimoli. Nel frattempo, le sue mani, da sopra le spalle del suo amico, presero, adagio, a scivolare via, a scendere all'altezza della vita del giovane, appassionatamente ad avvolgerla e imprigionarla nel suo moderato laccio, a rafforzare ancor più il contatto tra i loro rispettivi petti.

E, in qualche modo, a poco a poco, Cloud riuscì a raggiungere una certa serenità, al punto da portarlo, finalmente, in condizione di sentirsi all'altezza di ricambiare di sé stesso il suo amico, prendendo stavolta lui a far muovere la sua lingua contro quella dell'altro, a sfiorarla, poi toccarla, per poi accarezzarla dei suoi ritmici movimenti, in una soave danza ad accompagnarla. Le loro salive, dei loro sapori impregnate, fondendosi, presero anch'esse a viaggiare ribelli attraverso i loro divaricati varchi, animandoli di ancor più pulsante passione.

Finchè, immergendosi sempre più a fondo, ancora più intensamente, sempre di più, quel primo innocente stimolo che aveva mosso il maggiore tra i due a intraprendere quel così disperato viaggio di "redenzione" per la precedente, triste esperienza recata al suo giovane amico, non arrivò a tramutarsi in una bruciante fiamma, in attesa di liberarsi, per divampare, devastante, nella realizzazione del suo finale desiderio incendiarsi priva di ogni umano, razionale limite.

Trascinato, così, dal nuovo più intrattenibile impeto, Zack cinse, ancor più deciso, Cloud nella stretta del suo abbraccio, afferrandolo, prendendolo e facendo per adagiarlo, seppur procace e quasi incontrollato, sul pavimento sottostante, in un bacio ancor più intenso a condurre le loro bocche e le loro lingue. E, mentre ogni più pudico controllo rimastogli continuava ad abbandonarlo ai suoi più naturali istinti e impulsi lasciare, sconfitto, il suo spazio, con le mani, scavando, cercò di portarsi quanto più a fondo poteva al di sotto della maglia del suo amico, a ricercarne la pelle, a catturarla sotto il suo spinto tocco.

Di nuovo. Quell'istinto primordiale, egoistico, come lui lo definiva, si stava impossessando di nuovo del suo corpo e delle sue azioni, proprio come l'ultima volta, soggiogandolo sotto il suo pericoloso flusso. E se avesse continuato, se non si fosse fermato, di nuovo avrebbe rischiato di ferire lui, Cloud. Non poteva permetterlo ancora una volta, ma qualcosa di ancor più potente gli impediva di trovare la giusta decisione per imporsi il limite.

Cloud ci pensò per lui. Il brutale atteggiamento dell'amico lo stava terrorizzando, con i disturbanti ricordi che richiamava alla sua mente, del precedente episodio che li aveva coinvolti. Guidato da quel terrore, si sforzò in ogni modo di opporsi, prendendo nuovamente a dimenarsi. Finchè Zack, richiamato alla realtà proprio da quella disperata ribellione animata dal giovane, non si arrestò, di scatto, di vuoto e timore scurendo il suo sbarrato sguardo. Di nuovo, era accaduto di nuovo.

**"I-Io …"**

**"…"**

I respiri di Cloud abbandonavano la sua bocca sottoforma di ansimi, mentre lucido sudore bagnava abbondantemente e visibilmente la sua fronte. Le sue mani, stringendosi in bianchi pugni, si sollevarono a pressarsi e intrecciarsi sul suo petto, come a voler supplicare i violenti battiti che scatenati fuggivano da esso a placarsi. I suoi occhi brillavano, ma di nulla di lontanamente positivo. Solo di paura, terrore. Trauma. Così come quelli di Zack.

**"Perdonami …"**

**"…"**

**"… Non so cosa mi prende … Non è così che ti voglio … Perché …?"**

**"… E' colpa mia …"**

**"… No … Sono io …"**

**"…"**

Zack si sollevò, ridiscendendo lentamente dal corpo di Cloud, portandosi a sedere di fianco a lui, per terra. Le sue mani presero a stringersi attorno la sua testa, nei suoi capelli a intrecciarsi, a stringersi, tirandone quasi dolorosamente le radici. Cloud se ne restò disteso, ancora scosso, come paralizzato.

**"Sono io …"**

**"… No …"**

**"…"**

**"… Al massimo … la tua unica colpa è di essere ciò che sei … Il modo in cui … ti rendi così disponibile … ti rende ancora più desiderabile … Offusca il mio controllo … … Perché non sai dire di no?"**

**"… … Perché anch'io ti voglio …"**

**"… Cloud …"**

**"Anche tu … offuschi il mio controllo …"**

**"… … Uh … Due stupidi … Siamo due stupidi …"**

E, chiudendosi in un inviolabile silenzio, immobili se ne restarono per minuti e minuti, infiniti, senza scambiarsi altre parole, senza fare altro. Lasciando che il tempo trascorresse portando via, per loro, ogni cosa, ogni pensiero.

**"Se … Se cercassimo di ricominciare? …"**

**"…"**

**"Cloud? …"**

**"… Devo studiare … Soldier …"**

Lo sguardo di Zack si illuminò, a quelle parole, di un furbo, malizioso riflesso. Forse, un'idea era andata a formularsi nella sua mente. Muovendosi sempre con cautela, fece così per tornare, silente, di nuovo, a sovrapporsi al corpo di Cloud, ancora sdraiato, dominandolo con la sua larga e immensa figura, ma lasciando che un distacco tra i loro petti venisse mantenuto per mezzo della distensione delle sue braccia, i cui palmi portò a fiancheggiare, uno alla volta, i due versanti ai lati della testa dell'amico.

Cloud, letteralmente rimasto attonito dall'iniziativa presa così d'un tratto dal giovane, anche se un po' intimorito, si trattenne tuttavia immobile, lasciandolo agire come desiderava, a tentare di capire da quale parte volesse, stavolta, andare a parare. Ma Zack, lì per lì, non formulò una sola parola, restandosene invece in silenzio a scrutare, attento, le varie evoluzioni assunte dall'espressione del biondino.

**"Studiare … Soldier …"**

Ripeté a eco di Cloud, fingendosi immerso in una profonda riflessione. Dopo qualche altro attimo, lentamente, con misurati gesti, fece per allungare una mano a cingerne un'altra del suo amico, a stringerla nella propria. Guidandola, sempre con calma e scrupolosa attenzione, la fece discendere lungo il proprio petto, portandola proprio in prossimità dell'orlo inferiore della maglia che indossava. Cloud iniziò a capire.

Sempre cingendola, la portò così a scivolare all'interno dell'indumento, al di sotto di esso, a porla in diretto contatto con la pelle del suo grembo. Cloud fu tentato di dire chiaro in faccia, al moro, tutto ciò che stava prendendo a frullargli per la testa, ma si rese conto che sarebbe potuto rivelarsi fin troppo offensivo, quindi si limitò a sciogliersi in una serena smorfia. Zack non smetteva proprio mai di stupirlo.

**"Non era questo che intendevo …"**

**"Non va bene? … Hai detto che devi studiare Soldier … Puoi usare me come oggetto di studio … Io sono un Soldier … Ti do il mio permesso …"**

**"Intendevo … studiare Soldier nel senso teorico …"**

**"Beh … Allora ti sto facendo un favore … La teoria è importante … ma alla fine … la pratica è quella che conta, sul campo …"**

**"… Se è così, allora sono fregato …"**

**"Uhm, no … Io non ti faccio così male …"**

**"Uh … Sei proprio uno stupido …"**

**"… L'hai detto …"**

E al che, Zack guidò la mano del suo amico a immergersi ulteriormente al di sotto della stoffa, a scavare sempre più a fondo, muovendola a formulare soffici carezze contro la propria pelle, prendendo, al contempo, a imprimere, sempre cautelo, alcuni soffici e persuasivi baci al collo del ragazzo, a invitarlo a concedersi alla più totale serenità. Cloud voleva lasciarsi andare. Sapeva che il giovane stava solo cercando di aiutarlo. Ma gli era ancora difficile, nonostante tutto.

**"Z-Zack …"**

Sussurrò, fuggendo la presa del suo amico a liberare la propria mano, traendola, fulmineamente, via dal suo petto, via da sotto la sua maglia, urtandola, nello scatto ribelle, contro il proprio, di ventre. Nuovi piccoli ansimi fuggirono le sue labbra, i suoi occhi a serrarsi e stringersi forte.

**"Non … Non ci riesco …"**

**"… Dillo …"**

**"…"**

**"Cloud … Dimmelo …"**

**"… … Ho paura …"**

Dichiarò, in poco più di un bisbiglio, con voce spezzata, prendendo a tremare vistosamente. Lo feriva umiliarsi in quel modo di fronte a lui, ma gli era altrettanto doloroso riuscire il contrario, con la strordinaria influenza che il suo amico era sempre in grado di esercitare su di lui. Zack velò il suo sguardo di spenta amarezza. Cloud si coprì la bocca con una mano, a soffocare i disperati singulti che tentavano di liberarvisi, affranto dalla vergogna, il pungente senso di imbarazzo che lo uccideva dentro. I suoi occhi si fecero lucidi, bagnati.

Zack si sentì stringere il cuore. Poteva esserci una via di fuga da tutto quello? Si desideravano, ma il concedersi ai loro istinti li conduceva solo verso tragiche conseguenze. Paura, rimorso, traumi. Altri istanti trascorsero, tramutandosi in minuti, fluttuando via dall'orologio. Non poteva continuare in quel modo. Ma l'essere così vicini, soli, in un giorno così straordinario, rendeva troppo fastidioso, troppo doloroso, il considerare di lasciar scorrere via tutto così. Troppo.

**"Va bene …"**

**"…"**

**"Lasciamo stare …"**

Cloud dimenò la testa a far segno di no. Non poteva finire in quel modo, ma come andare avanti, dopotutto? Zack fece per rialzarsi da terra, lentamente, con fare atto a offuscare la sua reale afflizione per quella triste scelta. Non voleva che il ragazzo ne soffrisse, più di quanto poteva in quel momento. Non c'era altra scelta. Fare l'amore nei timori, nelle ansie, nell'indotta padronanza delle proprie azioni e dei propri desideri non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa, non sarebbe stato nulla. Non era in quel modo che si volevano.

Una volta riportatosi in piedi, tese una mano in direzione del suo amico, ad aiutarlo a rialzarsi a sua volta. Cloud, i cui occhi erano ora visibilmente bagnati di alcuni piccole luminose lacrime, gli rivolse un'occhiata desolata, chiudendosi ancor più nel suo sconforto per quella sua terribile incapacità. Era solo colpa sua, non poteva fare a meno di ripetersi. Ma era andata, ormai. Quel giorno sarebbe stato destinato a finire così. Ed era solo colpa sua. Soltanto.


End file.
